1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A known gaming machine displays scrolling symbols on a display provided to a front of a cabinet when a player inserts a game medium such as a coin or paper money into an insertion slot and presses a spin button. Each symbol automatically stops thereafter.
Such gaming machine pays out a predetermined number of game media when the symbols displayed on a winning line form a predetermined combination, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999B2 (which was published as U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002065124A1, for example).
The exterior of a gaming machine in general is mostly made of a material which is easily electrostatically charged. In addition, since the exterior is most likely decorated, players often touch the exterior. Thus, the exterior of the gaming machine is prone to be electrostatically charged. The static electricity accumulated in the exterior can cause various problems such as irritating a player who has touched the exterior, and damaging the circuit board inside.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine which controls the occurrence of problems caused by accumulated static electricity.